


Stay With Me

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The Origin Stories of the Inglorious Basterds [3]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: The war against Hitler is coming to a head,Omar and Hugo say goodbye,And then they say goodbye again,But the question is,Will they both come out of this alive?





	Stay With Me

“Why do you have to go?”

                Hugo diverted his attention away from sharpening his knife to look down at Omar who was sitting on the floor in front of him, pouting as he fiddled with the laces on his boots.

                Hugo gave him a sympathetic look.

                “Because, I’m the only other Basterd that can speak German fluently, my love.” Hugo replied.

                Omar continued to pout, reaching for the hem of Hugo’s pant leg, fiddling with it.

                “I don’t like this uniform either; it doesn’t suit you at all.” Omar stated.

                Hicox insisted that Hugo and Wilhelm wear the Nazi uniforms to solidify their cover, much to the Basterds detest, and they agreed to do so only for the rendezvous and that was it.

                “Believe me; I don’t like wearing this rag any more than you like me in it.” Hugo replied.

                “And how come you’re bringing your knife? I thought you were just meeting with this actress lady?” Omar questioned.

                “It’s just in case, my love, that’s all.” Hugo replied.

                Omar sighed, pulling his legs up against his chest.

                “I don’t like this; I don’t like this at all.” Hugo sheathed his knife, still listening to Omar “It’s just that…” Hugo pulled his belt off his boot, returning it to its loops on his trousers “I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.” Omar finished.

                Hugo looked down at Omar, frowning when he saw the distraught expression on his boyfriend’s face.

                Omar hadn’t slept since Aldo had given him this mission assignment.

                “Hey, c’mere.” Hugo held his arms out to Omar.

                Omar stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, plopping himself down in Hugo’s lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and resting his head on Hugo’s shoulder.     

                Hugo wrapped his arms around Omar, holding him as close as he possibly could.

                “I promise you that everything will be fine, but you can’t worry yourself like this, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Hugo assured Omar, running his fingers thru Omar’s hair.

                Omar moved his head, locking eyes with Hugo.

                He brought his hand up to cup Hugo’s cheek, Hugo smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

                “Promise me something?” Omar asked.

                Hugo opened his eyes, looking back at Omar.

                “Of course, my love, anything.” Hugo replied.

                “Promise me…” Omar looked down and hesitated, almost like he was struggling to find the right words. He looked back up at Hugo with tears in his eyes “Promise that you’ll come back to me?” He asked.

                Hugo furrowed his brow, moving his hand from Omar’s hair, taking his thumb and wiping away Omar’s tears.

                Hugo leaned forward and kissed Omar deeply.

                “Of course.”

                Hicox turned, looking back into the room where Hugo and Omar were. Hugo was still sitting in the chair; Omar held in his arms, Omar’s head resting against his shoulder as he ran his fingers thru Omar’s hair.

                Hicox leaned over to Aldo.

                “Do they always do that?” Hicox asked, gesturing to Hugo and Omar.

                Aldo turned to look at them, he turned back to Hicox.

                “Can you blame them? They’re in love.” Aldo replied simply.

                An expression of confusion spread across Hicox’s face.

                Donny pointed at Hicox from where he was still laying in the small cot of their battered lookout post across the street from the bar.

                “Just know that if you don’t succeed in bringing that man’s boyfriend back in one piece, I will personally make sure that you go back home walking like a duck.” Donny warned.

                Hicox’s eyes went wide, he knew Donny wasn’t joking.

                “Noted.” Was all that Hicox replied with before turning back to the window, waiting for their cue to go in.

 

                Aldo, Omar and Donny all rushed across the street when they heard and saw the gunfire in the basement, once Aldo had taken care of the German Sergeant that was left alive along with the actress slash agent Von Hammersmark, Omar rushed down the stairs, Donny following after him.

                Aldo followed the two, sighing when he looked down at the bodies of Hicox and Wicki.

                “Looks like Hicox kept your promise Donny, took a couple to the chest, so did Wicki.” Aldo stated before helping Bridget to her feet “I’m gonna take her to the truck, get her ready for transport.” He added.

                Donny nodded, looking back at Omar who was standing across from where Hugo was lying on the floor, his uniform covered in blood.

                Donny came up beside Omar and looked down at him; Omar looked like he was on the verge of literally losing his mind.

                He reached over, grabbing onto Donny’s arm.

                “I-Is he?...” Omar asked.

                Donny sighed, God, he was gonna hate this.

                “The actress was the only one left alive, God, Omar, I’m so sorry.” Donny replied.

                Omar let go of Donny’s arm, slowly making his way over to Hugo before dropping to his knees.

                Omar pulled Hugo into his arms, cradling him in his grasp. He brushed stray hairs away from Hugo’s face so he could cup his cheek; he pressed his forehead against Hugo’s.

                Omar let his tears freely flow down his face.

                “Oh, Hugo…” Omar was beyond broken; all he could do was hold Hugo and pray for the impossible.

                That’s when Omar felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

                “Maybe I should pretend to be dead more often.” Omar’s eyes went wide; he looked down in shock and disbelief when he saw Hugo, very much alive and smiling back up at him.

                Omar shoved him away “You fucking asshole!” He reached over; grabbing Hugo’s face and kissing him “I thought you were fucking dead!” He grabbed onto the lapels of Hugo’s uniform, letting his head hang limply as sobs overtook his body.

                Hugo pulled Omar against him, rubbing his back soothingly.

                “I’m sorry, my love, I’m right here.” Hugo soothed Omar.

                Omar pulled his head up, bringing his hands up to cup Hugo’s face.

                “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Omar stated, he turned to look up Donny “Don’t ever make him do that again” He added.

                Donny tearily nodded, Omar turned back to Hugo who nodded as well.

                Omar sighed, falling against Hugo’s chest, gripping onto him.

                They almost thought that they had lost their man.

 

                “Do you really have to do this?” Hugo asked, his arms crossed over his chest, he watched as Omar fussed with his tux.

                Aldo, Donny, Bridget, Hugo and Omar had all hunkered down in the city near the cinema where the event was set to take place tonight while the remaining Basterds returned to base camp to keep a watchful eye until the rest of them returned.

                Everything was set in place, Bridget had gotten her leg all patched up, the boys were fitted for their tuxes, and Utivich was set to bring a truck to come pick them up once this whole thing was over.

                They were so close to this war being over, so close to being home.

                “It was the best cover we could think of, the Nazis still have no idea that you were in that bar… Stupid fucking bowtie, I hate wearing this thing…” Omar fussed as he tried to get his bowtie to work with him.

                Hugo came up behind him putting his hands on Omar’s shoulders.

                “Let me.” He said.

                Omar turned so he was facing Hugo; he took to work on doing Omar’s bowtie for him.

                Omar took this time to study his boyfriend; he was wearing a white cotton shirt that hugged Hugo’s chest in that way that Omar loved, accompanied by a pair of loose-fitting, black trousers.

                Omar didn’t think he had ever seen Hugo more comfortable in his life than in this very moment.

                Hugo smiled as he finished tying Omar’s bowtie, making sure it was straight “There.” He turned Omar so he was facing the mirror, planting a soft kiss onto Omar’s neck “You look very handsome.” He added.

                Omar smirked “I feel like a clown.” He replied.

                Hugo chuckled “Well, you look like a very well dressed clown.” He leaned over Omar’s shoulder, kissing his cheek.

                There was a knock on the door.

                “We’re ready whenever you are Omar.” It was Donny.

                “I’ll be there in a second.” Omar replied.

                Omar turned so that he was facing Hugo; he leaned up, kissing Hugo properly.

                “Hey,” Hugo cupped Omar’s face “promise me something?” He asked.

                “Anything.” Omar replied.

                “Promise that you’ll come back to me?”

                Omar recognized those words all too well.

                He nodded, kissing Hugo deeply.

                “I promise.”

                The car ride to the cinema was mostly silent, when they were a couple blocks away from arriving, Donny leaned over to Omar.

                “Did you tell him?” He asked.

                Omar looked at Donny and shook his head.

                Donny sighed and leaned back in his seat, Aldo looked at Omar apologetically.

                Withheld from Hugo’s knowledge were the dynamite anklets that Donny and Omar had strapped on earlier, they were due to go off just before the end of the film, once Donny and Omar had taken care of business.

                It was a suicide mission.

                Guilt and uncertainty overcame Omar about that promise that he had made earlier.

                When he had promised Hugo that he would come back,

                He was really saying goodbye.

 

                Donny and Omar were seated in the theater, surrounded by the Nazis and their symbols which were strewn about the theater in the form of flags or banners and what-have-you.

                Omar did his best to try and stay calm, even though he was surrounded by the people that hated his kind the most.

                But Donny was practically vibrating in his seat, shaking his leg nervously, sweating a bit,

                He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

                “Hey,” Omar reached over and put his hand on Donny’s thigh, being as quiet as he possibly could as not to be heard by the enemy “are you ok?”

                “I’m freaking out man,” Donny replied quietly “I’m surrounded by all this fucking propaganda and fucking Nazis!” He exclaimed quietly “And I just had to say goodbye to the man I love for the very last time.”

                “And what, you think I didn’t?” Omar replied “Relax,” He takes Donny’s hand, holding it tightly in his “we’ll figure something out.”

                The doors were closed and the lights dimmed, the opening credits to the movie appeared on the screen.

                They only made it about a fourth of the way thru the film, Donny was squeezing Omar’s hand so hard that Omar was afraid that his hand might break.

                “I can’t take this anymore.” Donny stated quietly.

                He let go of Omar’s hand, standing up quickly, he made his way down the aisle, throwing a ‘Scuzzi’ in there every once in a while.

                Omar stood up and did the same, following after Donny.

                This is where the party really got started.

 

                Once Aldo and Utivich were free of Landa’s clutches, the deal sealed that would put an end to all of their grief, they took their truck and headed back to the hotel to pick up Hugo on their way to the cinema.

                “Where are the rest of the men?” Aldo asked.

                “On their way to the ally’s air base, just like you ordered, sir.” Utivich replied.

                “Good.” Aldo replied, pulling up in front of the hotel where Hugo was waiting for them.

                “What took you so long?” He asked when he got into the truck, closing the door behind him.

                Aldo continued on the road, heading for the cinema “Got caught up with Landa.” He replied.

                “Hans Landa?” Hugo asked, Aldo nodded in reply “And he let you go?”

                “We cut a deal with him and one of the OSS Commanders, were meeting with Landa at the border tomorrow morning on our way to the air base.” Aldo replied.

                “We’re going home?” Hugo asked.

                “I hope so.” Aldo replied.

                They were horrified when they turned the corner to see the cinema in flames.

                “Son of a bitch…” Aldo uttered under his breath.

                Aldo parked the truck across the street; Hugo jumped out and was headed for the cinema when Aldo stopped him.

                “Shouldn’t we be in there helping them?” Hugo asked nervously.

                “No, this wasn’t part of the plan, they knew what to do if things went sideways, and they’ll come to us.” Aldo replied.

                But Aldo was almost certain that there wouldn’t be a ‘them’ coming, the only person who he was expecting was Bridget and she knew what she was supposed to do when she reconvened with Aldo, tell the two others that Donny and Omar were compromised and make no mention of the anklets.

                But when he saw one of the front doors to the cinema promptly swing open, he stared in shock and disbelief when he saw who was exiting.

                It was Donny, his arm wrapped around Omar as he supported him; they were both covered in blood and soot, their faces flushed from the heat, both coughing as they made their way across the street.

                Hugo practically raced up to Donny, taking Omar from him, scooping him up into his arms. Omar coughed, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck and resting against his chest.

                Aldo strode up to Donny, wrapping his arms around him; he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Donny’s arms around him.

                “You crazy fucking miracle,” Aldo’s voice broke as he talked, almost like he was on the verge of tears. He pulled back and cupped Donny’s face, kissing him deeply “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

                Donny smiled “Nah, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He replied.

                Aldo smiled up at Donny.

                “Where’s Miss Hammersmark?” Utivich piped up from behind them.

                Aldo let go of Donny, turning to face Utivich, Donny shook his head “She didn’t make it, we found her strangled, somebody must have gotten to her before we could have.” Donny replied.

                Utivich looked at Aldo “Think it was Landa?” He asked.

                “I wouldn’t be surprised.” Aldo replied.

                Donny leaned in to Aldo “We left the load in the theater; we better get out of here before this place really goes up.” He whispered to him.

                Aldo nodded “Let’s get out of here, Utivich, you take the back with Stiglitz and Ulmer, make sure they’re ok.” He stated.

                Utivich nodded “Yes, sir.” Utivich climbed into the back of the truck where Hugo had already retreated with Omar.

                They would head back to base camp for one last night before meeting with Landa at the border in the morning on their way to the air base.

                When Utivich climbed in the back, Hugo was on the floor of the back of the truck with Omar, still cradling him in his arms. He had discarded the bowtie and the suit jacket; unbuttoned Omar’s dress shirt, allowing his skin to get exposure to the cool night air.

                By the look on Hugo’s face, Utivich didn’t dare say a word.

                Up in the passenger cabin, Aldo had already started the truck up again, heading for base camp. Donny removed his bowtie and suit jacket, unbuttoning his dress shirt and discarding it as well.

                He sighed with relief, feeling the cool air against his skin.

                He scooted across the bench seat, sidling up next to Aldo, leaning against him.

                Aldo wrapped an arm around Donny’s shoulders, keeping one hand on the wheel while he drove, tucking Donny safely into his side.

                Donny smiled and hummed with content.

                They might actually be going home sooner than he thought they would be.

 

                When they arrived at base camp, Hugo carried Omar out of the back of the truck, leaving the discarded tux pieces behind, followed by Utivich who hopped out after them.

                “Hugo.” Hugo looked up when Donny called his name, Aldo’s arm was still wrapped around Donny’s shoulder “Why don’t you and Omar take my room for the night? I have one of the bigger beds.” He finished.

                Hugo nodded “Thank you, Donny.” Donny directed Hugo to his room before he carried Omar off into camp for the last time.

                “Utivich.” Aldo piped up “Why don’t you take Corporal Wicki’s room for the night?”

                Utivich’s eyes went wide “Whoa, really?” Aldo nodded “Wow, thanks sir!” Utivich dashed off into camp, in search of his sleeping arrangement for his last night in camp.

                Aldo looked over at Donny, kissing his cheek “You ready for bed darling?” He asked.

                “I thought you would never ask.” Donny replied.

                Aldo wiped away some of the soot on Donny’s cheek with his thumb “Let’s get you a nice cold shower first and a change of clothes.” He suggested.

                Donny nodded “Ok, but only if you promise to shower with me.” He replied.

                Aldo smiled and chuckled “Of course.” He replied.

                Donny smiled, wrapping an arm around Aldo’s waist as they headed back to their quarters.

                There were so many good memories that they had made here, even though it was still technically foreign to them, it had a beautiful view of the sunrise and they had made it pretty homey for a base camp.

                Donny was going to miss this place.

 

                Hugo and Omar hadn’t said a word to each other since earlier that night before Omar had left for the cinema, Omar figured it best to keep the dynamite a secret from Hugo, for now, he would find out eventually or Omar would tell him when he mustered up enough courage, but they had both been thru enough for one day.

                Hugo got Omar cleaned up and then insisted that Omar dress down to just his boxers tonight for bed to help him cool off which Omar protested to at first.

                Omar was fairly self-conscious about his body, it wasn’t that he wasn’t ‘in shape’ he was in normal shape, but considering that his boyfriend looked like some sort of Greek God to him, Omar figured it was best to keep his body to himself.

                “As much as I appreciate the compliment, I am no Greek God.” Hugo protested.

                He walked over to Omar, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him he carefully lifted Omar’s shirt, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss onto his stomach which made Omar blush.

                “I love your body; you don’t have to be self-conscious around me.” Hugo leaned up, kissing Omar deeply “I think that you’re gorgeous.” He added.

                Omar smiled a bit, still blushing.

                He sighed and nodded “Ok.”

                Omar removed his shirt, discarding it to the floor.

                Hugo did the same, walking over to shut off the lights before joining Omar in bed.

                Hugo immediately wrapped his arms around Omar, holding Omar close against him.

                While Omar still felt a bit self-conscious, he must admit that the skin-to-skin contact with Hugo was nice.

                And it was silent.

                They didn’t need to say anything else.

                In this moment, holding each other was all they needed right now.

                They had been through enough.

 

                They made the meet with Landa the next morning, Donny, Hugo and Omar stayed behind, hidden away in the back of the truck as to keep Landa from knowing that they were still alive.

                Once Aldo and Utivich were finished, they hopped back in the truck, a course set for the air base to meet with the rest of the Basterds before their voyage home.

                Omar was still in disbelief that this was actually happening.

                “So Donny,” Omar piped up “where you headed to now that all of this is over?” He asked.

                Donny smiled “Back to Tennessee with Aldo, he’s got a cabin near the Smokey’s.” He replied.

                Omar looked over at Hugo.

                “What about you?” He asked.

                Hugo shrugged “There’s nothing left for me in Berlin.” He replied.

                Omar thought for a moment, he took Hugo’s hand in his.

                “Come home with me.” Omar stated.

                Hugo’s eyes widened a bit “Really?” He asked.

                Omar smiled “I’ve got a Brownstone waiting for me back in Brooklyn,” He leaded up, kissing Hugo “there’s always room for one more.”

                Hugo smiled “Nothing would make me happier than to share the rest of my life with you, Omar” He cupped to back of Omar’s head, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

                Donny smiled at the two of them “The little Jew from the Bronx who tamed the most feared Nazi killer in all of Europe,” He piped up “a tale of love for the ages.” He added.

                Hugo and Omar smiled and chuckled.    

                Hitler was dead, what remained of the Nazi party had disbanded their ranks and scattered to the farthest corners of the Earth and the Jewish people were no longer oppressed.

                The war was finally over.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> FREAKIN GOT YOU XD  
> Jk  
> Tbh, I got myself a couple times while writing this.  
> I wrote an alternate ending to this work, so I'm gonna be posting that tomorrow.  
> Warning, ITS DEPRESSING.  
> Anyway, you've been warned...  
> XOXO


End file.
